Under The Moonlight Sky
by glore87
Summary: Cute little story about Ishida and Ichigo and their emotions being discovered. Byakuya and Renji not being themselves around people when they are trying to keep their dirty little secret. Part 2 is in process and more fun to become on our fellow boys.
1. A little fun dont hurt

Title: Under the Moonlight Sky  
Author: glore87  
Copyright-Characters Belong  
to **Tite Kubo** creater of Bleach  
Series.  
Pairings: Ishida/Ichigo, Nova/Chad, Byakuya/Renji, Isshin/Urahara  
others like Ichigo/Isshin/Urahara

**U****nder The Moonlight Sky  
**

Ishida was walking to school and could see Ichigo hanging over the ledge of the river thinking about something. Ishida dismissed it when he saw Chad hugging Ichigo and so he kept walking. Ishida didn't know what to say in those situations anyways, but it was hard when Ichigo stayed quiet throughout the class period. Ichigo was usually upbeat and making noise. At break time he was walking out of the bathroom and Ichigo meet his eyes and Ishida felt despair in them like something very terrible happened.

He felt was out of the loop on it. Even when he got to his desk and found a box all wrapped up with a card in the front that things got even more complicated when the person didn't leave it's name on it. So he had a present from an unknown person and kept thinking someone was out to kill him. So he shoved it aside and ignored it for the rest of the day, Ichigo went up to him at the end of the day. He was looking at the present that didn't even look like it was opened or analyzed and sighed knowing Ishida was going to do that. Chad came up to the both of them and smiled looking at the present left unopened on Ishida's desk and then hugged Ichigo again almost feeling bad for his friend's trouble.

Ichigo looked at Ishida and when he met his eyes he knew he shouldn't have because this had upset Ishida even more, but Ichigo handed the card to Ishida hoping he would get the picture. Ishida was confused, but took the card anyways almost having to grab a chair to gasp what the fool just asked him. He found Ichigo was still looking at him and smiling, but found his eyes were more softer then usual which scared Ishida yet he wasn't going to admit that they did.

Ichigo lightly says "I didn't have time to write my name on the card because I was running late for school" smiling nervously as he observed Ishida opening the card carefully as if Ichigo had planted a prank inside. Ishida read it and reread it finding Ichigo staring at him again softly almost trying to wonder why Ichigo was acting so nice around him lately. "Ichigo it is nice, but I really can't accept this "Ishida says knowing he was being a complete jerk for rejecting the present, but what killed him the most was how crushed Ichigo looked. Ichigo looks at the ground finding his knees were not agreeing with him not knowing why he was so surprised when Ishida rejected his gift which he spent two weeks looking for.

"Please Ishida just keep it for my sake please" Ichigo breathed out not wanting the gift to be rejected as if it was like he was being rejected in the process as well. Ishida sighs "Fine if it means that much to you that I keep it well then I guess I have to then" he says looking up at the sky. Ishida went home after school while noticing that his neighbor was watering his garden and left some tomatoes for him on his doorstep.

He would thank him later because right now all he wanted to do was eat a snack and lie down with his present being really surprised that Ichigo knew what he liked. Ichigo switched on his radio when he got home with his cell phone on vibrate encase Chad called or he hoped in his mind Ishida. Ichigo found he was staring into space and just decided that he was bored, but also lonely and so he called up Ishida anyways. Ishida was in the middle of making a quick snack since he always gets hungry after school, but really couldn't understand why he was still tiny from all the food he consumed a day.

_Dang why does the phone ring when I am in the middle of cooking something_ he thought putting the pasta on simmer and going over to pick up the phone. He answered "Uryuu Residence: May I ask who is speaking" almost surprised to see it was his present buddy asking what he was doing at the moment and if they could possibly do something that night.

Ichigo was on the other line listening to the silence as he looked puzzled "Ishida I was thinking I could come over or we can walk in the park or something" he says very casual even through he was nervous and his hand was shaking. Ishida sighed really not in the mood for company, but his mom was still napping and he was making a snack even through it was considered a meal. "Ichigo isn't Chad better company then me anyways" he replies finding it hurt him to hear Ichigo sigh, but it didn't please him when Ichigo hurriedly say he would be there in a hour with desert.

It didn't help also that Ishida looked like a mess and that Ichigo just had to go and ruin his day of peace and tranquility. Leave it to that orange-haired freak to mess up his life, but it wasn't all bad when he thought about it. Ichigo took a long shower finding the sun was setting and it was very pretty, but his mind drifted off to Ishida. He knew he shouldn't have surprised Ishida like pushed himself for Ishida to want to hang out with him, but he really thought Ishida wouldn't mind. He went over the deserts that would make Ishida smile since the guy didn't do that often.

He just wanted Ishida to see he was smart and that he was very loyal when it came to his friends, but when did he start seeing that Ishida was a lot more important then that. He didn't want to think about it at the moment or else it would make him more later and so he grabbed his sweater and headphones not even noticing his dad had stepped into his room. "Where you heading off to Son" he asked slowly trying to meet Ichigo's eyes, but he just watched Ichigo shove him out of the way which made him a little concerned and also found it was rude of Ichigo to do that to his father.

"I am going to a friend's and probably won't be back till tomorrow if I end up staying long" Ichigo hollered back grabbing some money for bus fare and slammed the door shut to see the silence welcome him. It was dark and he smiled finding it was his favorite time to be himself, but looking down his hands were clammy and his heart was beating at the speed of light.

He also couldn't figure out this excitement of seeing that Quincy who loathed his guts and made it known every day at school. He had a few guesses why he was so excited, but he pushed those to the back of his mind because some were impossible and Ishida Uryuu would most likely laugh if he told him. Ishida meanwhile was picking up his house since the meal was all done and smiled as he freshened up the house with the warm scent of Lavender Mist.

He kept thinking _maybe I should have been a girl _then shut that thought out since he probably would have been a ugly girl anyways. Ishida was finished with cleaning up the house and decided that it was time to put on some comfortable clothes and clean himself up. Ishida always wanted himself to be presented the right way so people would think there was a man who knew what he wanted. He didn't understand how Ichigo can go through life and just bypass anybody that stood in the way of his goal. How can anyone be so reckless and careless at the same time? Why did the orange-haired freak have to make him look so bad in the process to?

Ichigo picked out two deserts when he got to the store hoping Ishida would like one of them and so he paid letting his hands glide along his hair. Carrying the bags he walked up the stairs to Ishida's apartment and rang the doorbell already hearing his heartbeat beating loudly. Ishida gasped at how early Ichigo was and ran out of the bathroom opening the door for him in his towel barely covering his body as he waved and went to his room. Ichigo chuckled and was amazed how well kept Ishida kept his apartment and found the kitchen easily popping the deserts into the fridge.

Ishida rushed to put something on and decided he would let his wet hair dry on it's own which gave him a rustic look finding it was spiking in many directions. He was rushing so much that he didn't realize Ichigo had entered his room and made himself known by laying on the bed. Ishida turned around forgetting about his glasses and found a blur sitting on his bed which he guessed it was Ichigo.

Ichigo went to Ishida slowly tapping Ishida on the shoulder lightly and handed Ishida his glasses finding the Quincy was relieved much more now that he had his glasses. "You know your hair looks much better like that and if you wore it that way a lot more girls would fall over you instantly" Ichigo replied feeling almost guilty that he mentioned something that Ishida hated hearing yet he found the Quincy smiled at that comment.

"Ichigo stop humoring me and if you must know girls talk way to much and I like my silence" Ishida replied not knowing the urge to correct Ichigo so much, but for a given that Ichigo was still there and that was something. Ichigo nodded as if he understood what Ishida meant by the silence. Ichigo relaxed on the couch, but he found his stomach was growling and he did find himself staring into the kitchen as if he was telling Ishida he was hungry already. Ichigo wasn't one for waiting when it came to food, but Ishida took a seat next to him and when he looked into those eyes he got lost again.

Ishida looked very tired from Ichigo's perspective and unhappy, but he could understand why Ishida shielded himself from people sometimes. It was to shield him from not getting hurt again from his father being gone so much at times and Ichigo found Ishida stayed quiet when he passed by the park and saw families laughing. Ichigo didn't want to admit at times when he is wrong, but Ishida always sees right through him and so it's hard to lie when he is around him.

Chad had yet to pick up on Ichigo's lies from Ishida's perspective, but maybe some people just need to be shielded from the truth and just need someone to be there for them. That's probably most likely why Ichigo likes to help people because it makes him feel a bit better to move on and not dwell so much in the past.

Ishida knows Ichigo from the inside and out and even the darkest secrets that Ichigo doesn't like talking about because it's the same with Ichigo who knows already so much about him. They have come to learn the bad days and good days and that has brought them closer to finding out what they both can stand and what they can't. Ichigo hears the doorbell ring and sighs for once he just wanted to spend time with Ishida alone. He watches as Nova steps in with Chad and Ichigo can't help, but smile at Chad as he waves to Nova who at the moment was blushing at something Ishida was asking him.

Ichigo's thought's interrupted him _please don't let Ishida have something for Nova... please.. _and then Chad came just smiling at him and looking at him like he understood what Ichigo wanted, but what Ichigo didn't know couldn't hurt him. Ichigo noticed Chad watching Nova's every move, but Nova and Ishida went into the kitchen to talk and so they both sighed and relaxed into the couch. Ishida watched Ichigo talk to Chad and watched as Nova watched Chad talked to Ichigo and they both sighed while turning to each other.

Ishida asked Nova "So are Chad and you staying over for dinner or were you here to tell Ichigo something" looking at Nova concerned for some reason. Ishida was still watching Ichigo and Nova replied "Oh yeah we did want to alert Ichigo about some strange activity, but we already took care of it already" smiling at Ishida. Ichigo heart broke when Ishida smiled back at Nova knowing he didn't smile too often and Nova could make him smile so easily.

"Ishida do you mind if we stay over for dinner" Nova asked watching Chad entering the kitchen and leaning against the wall. Nova's attention went to Chad who was at the moment waiting for something to be said that he could do, but watched Ishida set the table for four. "Finally food time" Ichigo said watching Ishida cringe at those words and added "from a brilliant cook" taking a seat down. Chad let Nova sit down first before he let himself take a seat and Ishida smiled at how polite Chad was and Ichigo got mad again. Ichigo ate his meal in peace while Ishida and the others talked about different things and when Ichigo was done with his dinner he placed it into the sink and made his way over to the couch to nap.

Ishida looked a bit concerned, but he had company and so he was going to be a good host to them. Chad watched Nova eat in peace "Ishida do you think the fighting has gotten to him" he asked looking at Nova who was tuning them out. Ishida didn't think that was the thing, but something else maybe jealous of something he couldn't put his finger on. "No he deals with the fighting alright, but it might be something more personal" Ishida says looking at Ichigo again almost feeling like it was his fault that Ichigo didn't seem so interested in things lately.

Chad looked over to Nova and as if he understood Nova got up going over to Ichigo to wake him up, but he found the orange haired boy crying about something. Nova found this moving not really seeing a human cry before since movies didn't count and Chad took him to those a lot. Nova wiped the tears away "don't worry my intentions aren't towards Ishida, but your best friend" whispering in Ichigo's ear and smiled bouncing his way back to Chad.

Ishida laughed at the way Nova bounced looking like a bunny instead of a ninja and walked over to the couch finding Ichigo's eyes snapped open to see those eyes again and smiled, Nova turned to Chad and went over to the freezer knowing Ishida had to have at least some ice cream and even better there was pie in the fridge. Nova cut four pieces of pie and smiled dumping a lot of ice cream on the side and chuckled as Chad hugged him and then Nova was home.

Ichigo decided that he was going to be up because the pie smelled so good and Ishida was smiling at him. Chad sat down with Nova in his lap and they ate their dessert in peace finding Ichigo wanted to eat a special one later. Ichigo relaxed eating his pie and then he noticed that Nova was actually in human clothes instead of the outfit he usually wears that the perverted Urahara gave him.

Well not as impressive as Ishida, but Chad most likely picked them out since it was a combination of leather and velvet. _Chad totally wants Nova in an intimate way_ Ichigo thought since when Chad was in a group of people he usually held onto Nova when the red haired boy got nervous. He couldn't blame Chad for liking Nova since they held similar qualities and could work very well together. Also that they were on the same team and always got the mission done using their ideas together, but when working with a Quincy is suicide.

He could curse Ishida all night or put aside their differences and hold him for an eternity never letting go his promises and staying true to Ishida. He watched Ishida observing him and it sent tingles all over his skin almost grinning from head to toe trying to remember when he started seeing Ishida in a different light. He really found himself not a very mushy guy, but Ishida just had this intense effect on him when he was around and it makes him go crazy.

Ichigo looked into Ishida's eyes and remembered the time when Ishida wasn't at all speaking to him which really tore him in two. He grabbed Ishida and pulled him up against the wall watching as Ishida tried to squeeze himself out of Ichigo's hold and failed horribly. Ichigo proved to be much stronger, but Ishida had his ways and outsmarted the orange haired freak yet what surprised Ishida was that he enjoyed being pushed up against the wall with force.

Ishida watched as Nova and Chad sat down to watch a movie and instantly Nova relaxed his head on Chad's shoulder. _Lucky they don't have to worry about crazed fathers who are on opposing sides_ Ishida thought deeply hating the fact that he had to act rude in front of the person he most longed for and worse he had to hate him, but the creepy part was that their fathers were watching their every move.

Ishida felt Ichigo holding him and whispering things in his ear which sent shivers down Ishida's spine, but he loved when Ichigo made him uneasy. When Ichigo took his hands into his he gave in knowing he would get a lecture later on, but deep down he couldn't ignore the desires anymore. He wanted Ichigo badly and would let the orange haired freak do whatever kinky thing he had in mind, but what surprised him was that Ichigo was being gentle and soft like as if he didn't want to mess things up. They snuggled for a while before Ichigo had to get back home. He didn't want to let go of Ichigo, but he knew his dad would be home soon and it wouldn't be good if he found Ichigo Kurosaki in his house. He watched him drift off into the moonlight expecting a wave or a goodbye, but he got something bettter a new feeling in his heart. Love.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. Amaratta ((Thanks once again for reviewing and helping me out with what i need to work on.))  
PrincessAyla1994 for taking the time to read it and thought it was cool. ^^ (much  
thanks goes out to you.)) , Ican'tDENYyou for liking my work and adding me.  
Much loves to all you. :) Hoping to see more reviews.

* * *

Onto the next part.


	2. Spending Time Together

Title: Under the Moonlight Sky  
Author: glore87  
Copyright-Characters Belong  
to **Tite Kubo**creater of Bleach  
Series.  
Pairings: Ishida/Ichigo, Nova/Chad, Byakuya/Renji, Isshin/Urahara  
others like Ichigo/Isshin/Urahara

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. Amaratta ((Thanks once again for reviewing and helping  
me out with what i need to work on.))  
PrincessAyla1994 for taking the time to read it and thought it was cool. ^^ (much  
thanks goes out to you.)) , Ican'tDENYyou for liking my work and adding me.  
Much loves to all you. :) Hoping to see more reviews.

* * *

Reminders: I am working on working in Byakuya and Renji into the story, but for now enjoy this threesome with Urahara/Ichigo/Isshin.  
Glore^^

* * *

**Under The Moonlight Sky  
Part 2**

They heard the door slam and Isshin smiled at Urahara as he went down deciding giving head would be his first goal in showing how much he missed Urahara. Urahara moaned and grabbed Isshin's hair showing him how he wanted it just guiding him up and down as Isshin fastens his pace. "Yes just like that keep going babe" Urahara screams out finding he was enjoying this very much and that Isshin still remembered how to pleasure him how he liked it. Ichigo was looking rather smug knowing he felt like on top of the world, but Ishida still said he couldn't stay over encase Mr. Uryuu stopped by and so Ichigo was not going to take any chances.

He would have loved to hold Ishida while he slept and be there in the morning to wake him up. He had an awesome time with Ishida and hope for more in the future to spend a lot more time together. Nothing could have ruined that moment or so he thought when he heard moaning coming from his father's bedroom and so he went to go check out what the pervert was doing."Isshin we already went over this didn't we" Urahara said out loud not knowing why he was pushing this issue, but he just wanted to show Isshin his old friend a good time.

"What if he gets weirded out by it" Isshin says looking at Urahara like old times, but was silenced by a sweet kiss. "Just show him Isshin" Urahara whispers moving his hands to his thighs and looking very sexy at the same time and then he was 15 years old again. "Lock the door" Isshin says grinning at Urahara and pulling him to the bed as he slipped off his clothes as he watched Urahara dance while taking his off. "Babe you know I missed this right" Isshin said looking directly into his eyes and Urahara laughed, but it didn't matter because he was already being kissed. He was already getting lost in his silky smooth black hair and those moans he longed for when he was 16.

Ichigo went up close to the door to hear what was going on and heard a familiar voice which sounded a lot like that bastard Urahara. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind he shouldn't have opened the door, but on pure insistence he did and found a very very awful scene. His father was sucking off Urahara and that bastard was enjoying this done to him and now he could be sick like vomit all over the place, but what he didn't expect was Urahara grinning at him.

_That ugly fool what does he take me for anyways_slightly thinking finding the bastard was grinning even more and his father was smiling. The door closed fast and locked from the outside and Ichigo was pinned now watching them take off his clothes. "What the hell are you doing to me" Ichigo yelled out, but he was now naked and blushing considering one of them was his father who may have gone mental.

Ichigo was blindfolded and couldn't speak unless he was asked to and oddly enough it made it better not to see them, but do as he was told. It was by far the most awkward after nights he has had in years and the outcome he didn't want to really think about,, but next time he saw Urahara in formal greeting that man was going to get a good kicking. He wasn't going to tell Ishida what happened because what they got right now was going good and something this bizarre might screw it up bad.

He did find he didn't mind the spanking that much and it made him very aroused and being blindfolded and tied down was erotic in more ways then one. He decided to think of it as a free get pleasure session, but the full moon can have odd effects on a person since they start acting weird and crazy. He moaned louder then he could imagine and disobeyed to be pleasured with punishments. Isshin was very good and Urahara followed him all the way through until Ichigo had come so many times that night he lost count.

Ichigo felt something slide into him and he felt strong muscles wrap around his as he almost lost his breathing, but the musky voice of his father excited him more. He was so wrong in many ways at the moment, but Urahara handed him a glass of wine and told him to drink it up fast.

He felt him push in and out and watched as his moans got louder when Urahara was sucking his head hard making him feel the pleasure in both ways. Isshin fastened his pace rocking hard against Ichigo's tight ass while spanking it when going in and grinning again finding he was becoming sweaty and aroused more watching Urahara sucking off his son.

He found he loved it when Ichigo's eyes rolled when he pushed in hard and it was erotic as well. His muscled chest and strong thighs was so exotic and tasteful knowing deep down he shouldn't be enjoying this, but he saw Ichigo as younger Urahara.

He wanted to get it on all night with both of them wanting to take and get too, but one man can't get so lucky just thinking about his wants. Focus Isshin watching his thoughts stayed in his mind almost wondering who the person Ichigo longed for at night, but it didn't matter because Ichigo was enjoying himself now.

That's all he could really ask for finding Urahara enjoying it as well and now he was what they could plan for next month's visits, but he wasn't going to worry about that just yet. His focus right now was to make everyone happy and that's what he did for the rest of the night just making sure everyone was happy and enjoying themselves.

For everyone to be tortured and loved. He felt almost twenty one again, but now he had to face the fact that his son was growing up and that he was on his road to adulthood finding he was facing his problems the hard way. Sad,Love, Regret when it comes to love and all those emotions showed on his son's face at this lovely moment his son became a man. In the process he took a step back and observed the way he wanted to remember this moment. This Perfect moment.


End file.
